vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Willie
Pre-MUSH History Not all of those from the homeworld were born in a crèche or raised to be carnivorous warriors. But when the new Leader put through the plan for a full-scale subjugation of humankind, all able-bodied lizards were drafted into service. Willie, as he would come to be called on Earth, was not the warrior kind though. He was a poet who would compose stanzas about grug files; what fun it was to pick them out of the air and savour their delicate sweet meat. When brought aboard the fleet, he was fitted with a human skin and given hypno-training in Earth languages. But his machine had a flaw in the programming and some words were misapplied, resulting in spoonerisms in his speech training. But even Willie doesn't realize how extensive the programming flaw is. On the way to Earth, he discovered one of the major parts of the invasion plan, a facet which was already obvious to everyone else. It happened when he decided to watch an Earth television transmission which he'd heard was very popular with the crew and had been played often in the lounge to much hilarity. It was an episode of a decades-old television series, known as The Twilight Zone, The episode was called 'To Serve Man', and was about carnivorous aliens who arrive on Earth feigning friendship but really intending to serve up mankind as a meaty delicacy. "Tonight's bill of fare, for The Twilight Zone", the host intoned. Some had wagers as to who would get to eat the host himself, even if he was a bit on the stringy side. Willie was appalled. It had long been a moral sin to consume another intelligent species, but with the rise of the military elite (those whose parents had been deemed the most likely to produce powerful warrior progeny and who willingly gave their offspring up to the state) morals had shifted and become rewritten. Humans were now no more significant to their society then the juicy grug flies. Willie was beside himself with horror. How could he ever be expected to feast on another intelligent species, especially the race which produced Rod Serling? By chance, he overheard two crewmen talking one day and realized that there were other like-minded individuals, and that they were forming an anti-invasion underground among the Visitors. Willie hesitantly contacted them and was accepted into their fledging organization at once. But he was cautioned never to take any overt actions without orders from the leaders of the Fifth Column. He agreed, but also stated that he could never participate in feasts on human flesh, even if it meant revealing his personal sentiments. Willie was originally scheduled to go to Saudi Arabia and be named Achmed and thus learned Arabic for when the Visitors arrived but due to some bureaucratic mistake, he ended up being in Los Angeles and named William. He was sent down to work as a technician at Arthur Dupres’ chemical plant. Upon arrival, he found it difficult to communicate in English, but made fast friends with a food caterer named Harmy. He did not get along with his co-worker Caleb Taylor at first until an accident that had Caleb trapped in subzero temperatures, allowed Willie to save the older man. Caleb gained much respect for Willie at that point. That would last until Caleb’s son Ben was killed by Visitors. When Willie tried to attend the funeral, Caleb was very short again. When the resistance plans to bomb the plant as a diversion, Willie is almost an unwitting victim until Harmony, who discovered the bomb saves him from destruction. Willie and Harmony share a close bond and as they try to take things to the next level, by getting alone in the L.A. Medical Center when they unwittingly bust in on the resistance stashing weapons for the Medical Center raid. They are brought back to resistance headquarters. The resistance plans to use him to experiment on, humanely, to learn more about the Visitor anatomy, etc. He readily agrees as it becomes quite apparent that he’s been a fifth columnist. He is forced to finally tell Harmony the truth under duress, but it doesn’t matter. Willie continues to help and in the Final Battle, joins Donovan’s attack on the mothership. It is here that Harmony was shot and killed. Harmony died in Willie’s arms, after professing her love for him. After the Final Battle, Willie stayed on Earth like most of the Fifth Column. With nowhere to go, he hooked up with Elias who was opening up the Club Creole. Elias hired him as a bartender and waiter. Willie took to the job and seemed to be glad to leave the war behind him. When the Visitors invade, he and Elias open up the club to the resistance. Willie recognizes Elizabeth immediately from the mark of Zon on her hand. When Donovan suggests that the resistance steal the grounded mothership before Nathan Bates can give it back to Diana, Willie joins the party. When on the bridge, he helps translate for the humans. During the firefight, he helps by giving ammo to everyone and tending to the wounded. When Robert Maxwell is shot, he gives Mike the bad prognosis. He tells Robert that he is a great zero (meaning hero) before leaving. IC HIstory OOC Information He tends to still get English phrases wrong, from time to time Character Information Willie is available for Application Gallery willie.jpg willie2.jpg willie3.jpg willie4.jpg willie5.jpg Willie6.png willie6.jpg Category:Character Category:Feature Character Category:Male Category:Visitors Category:Resistance Category:Available Category:Fifth Column